Am I pretty enough now?
by 1228kagome
Summary: Kagome, is starting her first year of high school and guess how she has in her first period. This year isn't going to end the way she thinks...
1. Chapter 1

It was my last day of 8th grade

It was my last day of 8th grade. I spent all summer getting stuff ready for high school.

"Honey, get up it's your first day of school and you don't want to be late," my mother said, as she shook me gently.

"Just five more minutes, mom," I whined.

"No dear." She said as she pulled my covers off my bed. "Now get dressed!"

"Fine!" I said as I walked into the bathroom and got ready

--

I got to the bus stop about 10 minutes later and waited for Sango.

"Hey, Kags!" Sango waved to me ask she ran.

"Hey how was your summer?"

"Amazing! I went to visit my grandparents in Japan" she said excitedly. "How was your summer?"

"Same old same old." I replied as usual.

"Are you looking forward to the first day?" Sango asked as we stepped onto the bus and had a seat in the front.

"Yeah I really am! I wonder what teachers we are going to have?" I replied. "What about you?"

"Ya I guess . . ."

We sat quietly for the rest of the ride. And we said our good byes as we split up for homeroom.

"Hope we have some classes together," Sango said before she left.

"Hope so," I said. "We better get going or we are going to be late.

"Bye!"

"Bye."

Sango headed of toward one side of the school while I walked to the other.

I ended up having Band first period so I was really happy. Our teachers name was Mr. Midori. I got to class right before the bell rung.

"Every one take your seats." Mr. Midori said, in his loud baritone voice. "When I call your name said hai."

"Kagura."

"Hai."

"Naraku."

"Hai."

"Sesshomaru."

"Hai."

Oh my god. Sesshomaru is in this class. I had such a huge crush on him last year but he didn't even know I existed.

"Kagome."

". . ."

"Kagome."

"Is Kagome present or not?"

While in my day dream I totally missed my name and Mr. Midori had to repeat it several times which made me blush in embarrassment.

"She's right here Mr. Midori." Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's little brother said.

Inuyasha had always been in the same grade as me and had made fun of me all through elementary school.

"Hai, sir, sorry." I said nervously.

"Please answer the first time and do not make me repeat myself is that clear?" He asked.

"Crystal."

"Ok class today you shall pick which instrument you wish to play." After he said that he went through the room asking each one of us which instrument we wanted to play this year.

"Kagome, what do you want to play?" He finally asked me.

"Um . . . drums, sir." I replied sweetly.

"Ah drums I guess this year Sesshomaru will have a partner this year." Mr. Midori said with a big grin on his face.

"Kagome go stand near Sesshomaru and get to know one another."

I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hello." He said, looking straight at me with his beautiful amber eyes.

"Hi." I said trying to hide my blush. "How are you?" I asked.

"I fine and yourself?"

"Um . . . good."

Just then the bell ring time for second period. When I got to the class room I saw Sango seated near the window so I quickly grabbed a seat next to her.

"How was first?" she asked me.

"Not the way I planned. Sesshomaru is in my first and we're both playing drums this year." I said.

"That's a good thing you might get to know him better and him might start to form feelings toward you." Sango said, trying to raise my spirits.

"So anyway how was your first?" I asked exited.

"It was nice. Miroku is in my class and he is sitting next to me . . ." she said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Ok class take your seats time for math."

"FINALLY!!" I screamed to the world or at least to Sango. "Schools out."

"Um . . . you do know we have to come back tomorrow. . ." Sango said crashing my hopes for freedom.

"Why did u have to say that?" I asked giving her the, are you kidding, look.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Nah don't worry lets go get a shake." I said as we walked down the sidewalk.

I was so busy daydreaming again that I walked right into something or should I say someone.

"Oh my . . ." I panicked. "I'm so sorry," I said coming out of the fog of my mind.

My brain finally registered who it was and I almost pissed my pants. I had just walking into Sesshomaru while he was surrounded by his group of friends.

"It's ok." He said looking at me. "Just be more careful."

I quickly jumped around him and caught up with Sango.

"Why didn't you tell me I was about to run into Sesshomaru?" I asked, still in hysterics.

"I tried Kagome I did." She said calmly.

"Ah . . . ok." I said calming down.

"Now how about that shake!" I said almost drooling.

--

Ok well I sorta just had an idea so I ran with it please review and tell me if you want more I already have it planned out but not on paper. So tell me what ya think.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally arrived home from being with Sango. I went straight to my room and fell on my bed.

'_Why did this have to happen to me_?' I thought.

'_I'm a good person, why do the Gods have to punish me, so?_'

I laid there for a long while until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

--

"Kagome, get down here. You're going to miss the bus!" My mom shouted from the stairs.

"I'm up, I'm up." I called, groggily.

I hurried to the bathroom and took a shower then got dressed and headed out. I stopped and called.

"Mom, I'll be home late, tonight."

I didn't wait for an answer, because I knew if I stayed she'd tell me I had to be home right after school. I ran quickly to the bus stop and saw Sango waiting for me. She waved.

"Hey, Kags. Are you ok? You look a little sick?" she asked, with worry in her eyes.

"Hey, Sango. Ya I'm fine. Don't worry I'm just tired." I lied.

"Um, ya . . . ok. I hope your right. Oh here's the bus." She said, quietly.

We stepped onto the bus, and headed for the back. I couldn't believe my eyes. There sat the man I had been trying to forget. Looking as beautiful as ever. I couldn't believe it he never took the bus. He had his own fancy pants car; he didn't need to be here.

'_I_ _wonder if he's trying to make me go insane._' I thought.

'_That couldn't be. Does he even know I like him_?'

Sango brought me out of my trance like state and pulled me to the seats in front of Sesshomaru.

"Kags, are you sure you're ok? You're not acting like yourself."

"Ya Sango I'm fine, no sweat." I whispered.

We finally arrived at school and Sango and I headed of for 1st period. Sesshomaru caught up to me as I walked.

"Higurashi, I would like to speak with you." He said coldly.

"What if I don't want to speak with you?" I questioned.

"You shall speak to me whether you like it or not." He said firmly.

I cringed. Why would he want to speak to someone like me? Why was he on our bus, when he has a car? Why doesn't he leave me alone? All these questions and no answer. I just can't take it.

"What do you want Lord Sesshomaru of bite my ass?" I was mad, pissed, crazed, and so many other things, I just wanted to have a next year and this happens.

"I would like to know if you wish to accompany me to a dinner party this weekend." He asked ignoring my earlier comment.

"Why would you ask me? I'm sure you could find someone much prettier then me?" I asked.

"No other girl has stood up to me as you have. Plus most girls only wish to be in my presence because on my money and rank." He answer calmly.

"I still don't understand, but as of right now I believe we are going to be late and I don't want to infuriate our teacher." I said, trying to get out of this.

"Your right, shall we?" he said while holding out his hand.

I ignored it and walked away, headed to band. Hopefully I hurt his pride and he wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the year. But as it is life is not fair.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru so nice of you to join us." Mr. Midori said. "If you both are done interrupting my class. Will you please find your seats?"

I quickly rush to the drums in the back of class.

All during first period Sesshomaru tried to talk to me but every time I ignored him. Finally it was time to go.

I quickly ran from the room, but he was so much faster. He caught me before I made it half way down the hall.

"I told you that you were going to talk to me whether you liked it or not and so you are." He stated.

"I need to get to class." I stuttered.

"That's fine, but don't think you'll be getting to far from me after school." He said as I broke free from his grasp.

I quickly ran down the hall to meet Sango.

"Sesshomaru is such an ass. He thinks that he has the right to put his hands on me." I practically yelled.

"Why did he do that?" Sango asked confused. "I thought he didn't like you."

"I didn't think he liked me either but he said that I'm the only girl that has ever treated him differently. I just can't stand that this morning he asked me to go to the dinner party or whatever, and he was on our bus, and during first he wouldn't stop talking to me, and then after first I try and get away and then he comes and catches me and grabs my arm." I said as we walk to second.

"Oh wow." She said in shock.

"Ya." I said.

We walked into class and sat down by the window.

--

Finally school was over. I met Sango out by the trees.

"Hey, Sango."

"Hey, Kags."

I looked around anxiously. I really was hoping Sesshomaru liked me but I didn't want to be too obvious.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru walked toward Sango and I with his group, which included Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, Koga, and Jakan.

"What do you want, Lord Ice." I said coldly.

"Nothing but you Lady Cold." He teased back.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Kags, let's go." Sango said, worried.

"Ok." Just then Sango's mom pulled up. I hurried to the car and jumped in.

"Kags, I see what you mean. He's an ass." Sango laughed.

"Let's just go. I really don't want to be here." I lied.

I spent the night at her house and since tomorrow was Saturday I was going to stay the weekend.

A/N

Lol hey, um I totally think this chapter sucks but hey that's just me um tell me what ya think.

Love, Kags.


End file.
